Gara-gara Tokyo Ghoul
by Rossy Shiro
Summary: Seorang anak berusia 15 tahun tiba tiba menjadi psikopat saat ia menonton anime Tokyo Ghoul. Kaneki Ken pun datang ke dunia untuk menuntaskan misinya, yaitu : Membasmi semua otaku psikopat. WARNING : Gaje, Typo(maybe), Tak sesuai EYD(maybe), dll. Happy Reading :)


_"Apakah aneh, jika watashi suka tertawa saat melihat seseorang yang disiksa?"_

 _"Apakah aneh, jika watashi senang melihat pembunuhan?"_

 _"Apakah aneh, jika watashi menyukai darah yang bercucuran?"_

 _"Ohhh tidak! Watashi bingung!"_

 _"Watashi mungkin sudah gila!"_

 _"Apakah watashi? Sudah menjadi psycopath?!"_

Udin Jamaludin Syarifudin, begitulah nama panjangnya, atau bisa disebut juga "Uchiha Udin" (nama Jepangnya). Adalah seorang wibu yang baru-baru ini mendapati dirinya menjadi seorang psycopath setelah ia menonton anime Tokyo Ghoul.

"Watashi sekarang sudah berubah" [ _kowareta boku nante sa, iki wo tomette_ ] _*lagu latar belakang*_

Remaja pria SMA berusia 15 tahun ini, merasakan sebuah gejolak aneh dalam dirinya, saat ia menonton anime Tokyo Ghoul. Ia merasa dirasuki oleh sesuatu, dan itu membuat jiwa _psikontol_ psikopat nya muncul, dan mulai beranggapan bahwa dirinya memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Watashi sekarang memiliki dua sisi" [ _hodokenai.. mou hodokenai yo.. shinzitsu sae.. freeze_ ] _*lagu latar belakang*_

Ya, kepribadian nya yang satu ini adalah seorang psikopat yang haus darah dan tak tahan untuk membunuh. Kadang juga suka tertawa-tawa sendirian ala ala psikopat "HA HA HA HA!" yah.. seperti itu lah.. dan juga kadang suka senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memikirkan sebuah penyiksaan. Dan sejak kemunculan kepribadian gandanya, mata kanan Udin pun berubah mejadi merah seperti ghoul. _*yah, sebenarnya itu cuma lensa kontak- abaikan-*_ kepribadian psikopatnya itu tidak dapat dikontrol olehnya, karena itu lah ia menutup mata kirinya memakai penutup mata putih, seperti Kaneki (tokoh dalam anime Tokyo Ghoul).

"Jangan macam-macam sama watashi!" [ _Kowaseru kowaseru.. nemurenai nemurenai.. anata o mitsuketa.._ ]

"Karna watashi adalah... psikopat!" [ _Yureta yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa.. suki to o to mienaku nante.._ *lanjutkan sendiri*]

Pagi mulai muncul, matahari perlahan-lahan tapi pasti mulai menampakkan dirinya, burung burung beryanyi riang gembira bak syahrini, ayam berkokok keras sekeras raungan rouge titan- mencoba membangunkan para manusia yang sedang tertidur untuk segera melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa. Uchiha Udin sudah bangun terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum titan _-eh-_ ayam berkokok dan teriakan emak membangunkannya. Setelah bangun ia lekas mandi, tak lupa pula ia menggosok gigi, setelah itu ia pun menolong ibu _-eh_ tidak. Ia memakai baju seragam dulu, baru setelah itu ia sarapan pagi. Setelah sarapan pagi ia pun mengambil sepatu hitamnya dah siap pergi ke sekolah. Masih pagi sekali.

Masih jam 5 pagi tapi anak dari klan Uchiha itu sudah melenggangkan badannya pergi ke sekolah, seperti nya ia sangat bersemangat, mungkin gara-gara anime Tokyo Ghoul yang baru ditontonnya semalam, dan mungkin ia ingin menunjukkan ke-psikopatan-nya atau.. mungkin penampilannya. Yahh-sudah jelas. Penutup mata ala Kaneki Ken itu sekarang sedang menempel di mata kirinya, ia pasti ingin pamer.

Ahhhhh.. daun daun pohon akasia yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan, serta angin yang berherbus gemulai membuat suasana di pagi itu tampak damai. Ahhh.. Seperti di jepang. Daun daun akasia yang berguguran itu terliat seperti bunga sakura bagi Udin. Bunga sakura yang mengiringnya berjalan menuju sekolah. Entahlah.. mungkin matanya sedikit soak. Bunga sakura dengan daun akasia itu sangat jauh berbeda. Tapi terserah. Melihat pemandangan itu, Udin jadi mengingat dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum ia mendapatkan kekuatan psikopat-nya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum Udin terpesona dengan Kaneki Ken ia mengagumi sosok karakter anime bernama Eren Jäger dari anime Attack On Titan. Ia meniru gayanya, dan ia juga sering berkata kata kata emas Eren yaitu "aku akan membunuh semua titan". _'Norak' 'titan? Opo iki?'_ Itulah pendapat teman temannya, mereka tak pernah mengerti kelakuan aneh seorang anak berdarah Uchiha _gadungan_ itu. Yah.. wajar saja lagipula teman teman Udin tidak mengenal dunia anime, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan manusia-manusia pecinta sinetron indonesia, bollywood, dan k-popers. Tapi kelakuan aneh Udin sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi teman temanya, bergaya seperti anime, berbicara seperti anime, berpura-pura punya kekuatan super, atau menunjukkan waifu baru nya, itu sudah merupakan hal yang biasa, bahkan gurunya pun beranggapan seperti itu. Tapi beberapa orang tertarik dengan keunikannya dan kadang suka menjahilinya. Yah.. memang terdengar jahat, tapi itu bukan suatu masalah bagi Udin karena ia bisa dengan mudah menghabisi mereka dengan kekuatan supernya, yah begitulah pikirnya.

Tak terasa, setengah jam sudah berlalu, dan kini Udin sudah sampai disekolahnya, tepatnya ia saat ini sedang berdiri di gerbang depan sekolahnya. Tapi masih terlalu pagi, murid-murid belum ada yang datang, bahkan guru sekalipun. Udin melirik jam tangannya.

 _'Jam setengah enam.'_

"Yosh! Aku 5 menit lebih cepat dari kemarin" Udin kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya. Kelas X IPA 2. Kelas yang membosankan dengan orang-orang yang terlalu biasa, begitulah menurutnya. yah.. bukan hanya X IPA 2 doang yang membosankan, kelas kelas lain juga begitu, tak ada pecinta anime, tak ada wibu, tak ada otaku, hanya orang biasa yang menjalani kehidupan biasa. Tapi tak apa, hari ini Udin cukup senang, ia tak sabar menunggu kedatangan teman-temanya-yah tidak. Udin tidak punya teman. Lebih tepatnya, menunggu kedatangan rakyat rakyat biasa untuk menunjukkan kehebatan baru dalam dirinya. Yeah. Tapi walaupun Udin tak punya teman, ia bukan seorang penyendiri atau benci dengan orang-orang dikelasnya, ia hanya merasa lebih baik tidak punya teman dan menghabiskan waktunya sendirian, menikmati hobinya tanpa diganggu orang lain. Lagipula tidak ada orang yang sehobi dengannya disana, mempunyai teman seperti itu pasti akan membosankan. Begitulah pikirnya. Tak terasa, akhirnya ia pun sampai di sekolahnya, tepatnya saat ini ia sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Masih terlalu pagi. Tak ada siapapun.

Udin kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya. Kelas X IPA 2. kelas yang membosankan, kumpulan orang orang biasa. Tidak. Tidak hanya kelas X IPA 2 doang yang membosankan. Tapi kelas-kelas lain juga. Tak ada anime lovers, tak ada wibu, tak ada otaku, hanya ada orang orang biasa yang hidup dengan cara biasa. Tapi tak apa, hari ini Udin sangat bersemangat. Ia akan menunjukkan kehebatan barunya di depan teman-temannya-eh tidak. Udin tidak punya teman. Lebih tepatnya, menunjukkan kehenatannya di depan orang-orang membosankan itu. Udin memang tidak punya teman tetapi walaupun gitu, bukan berarti ia adalah seorang anti sosial atau benci dengan orang-orang dikelasnya, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya sendirian, menikmati hobinya, tanpa diganggu orang lain. Lagipula di kelasnya tidak ada yang sejenis dengannya, seorang pecinta anime, berteman dengan orang biasa seperti itu pasti membosankan. Begitulah pikirnya.

Akhirnya Udin pun sampai di kelasnya, tepatnya saat ini ia sedang berada di depan pintu kelasnya. _'Ckrek'_ ia membuka pintu kelasnya. Masih kosong. Tak ada orang. Udin pun melangkah masuk, menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di sudut kanan paling belakang dekat jendela. Setelah itu ia pun membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku komiknya atau manganya yang baru ia beli kemarin. Lalu membacanya.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, para murid dan guru pun mulai berdatangan, melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang seperti biasanya. Hari ini penampilan Udin memang berbeda. Tapi tampaknya orang-orang tak memedulikannya. Karena keanehan Udin sudah merupakan hal yang biasa. Namun, kadang ada beberapa orang yang bertanya tentang penampilannya. Dan Udin pasti akan sangat senang menjawabnya. Contohnya seperti orang yang satu ini.

"Wah, penampilan baru lagi din?"

"Yah.. begitulah. Watashi telah mendapatkan panggilan jiwa!" "Panggilan jiwa? (Mati?)"

"Yare yare.. ternyata omae belum mengerti. Maksudnya, watashi telah mendapatkan kekuatan baru!"

"Kekuatan baru?"

"Yare yare.. sepertinya watashi harus menjelaskannya. Jadi begini..."

Dan penjelasan yang panjang pun dimulai.

Detik berganti menit, dan menit pun berganti jam. Tak terasa sudah jam 12 siang. Lonceng pun berbunyi tanda jam istirahat kedua dimulai

Teng tong teng tong...

Udin membuka tasnya, hendak mengambil bekal. Ia sudah tak sabar, perutnya mulai bersenandungan minta diisi. Eh tunggu. Tidak ada. Tidak ada bekal di dalam tasnya. Ohhh... iya! Ternyata Udin baru ingat, ia tak membawa bekal makan siangnya. Dan jika diingat lagi, ia juga tidak membuat bekal makan siangnya. Yahh.. sayang sekali. Ia harus ke kantin. Udin pun merogoh uang dalam sakunya. _'Tinggal 3000'_. Jumlah yang cukup sedikit. Hahh... Udin pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kantin. Awalanya uang Udin 10000, tetapi ia sudah menggunakan 5000 rupiah untuk membayar hutang, dan 2000 rupiah sudah dibelikannya minuman, dan sekarang tinggal 3000, dan perutnya keroncongan. Yah.. tidak apa-apa 'warukunai'. Mungkin ia akan membeli beberapa sushi(gorengan) untuk menganjal perutnya dan aqua gelas. Begitulah pikirnya.

Saat Udin sedang berjalan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang. Seseorang itu tampaknya sedang tidur di bawah pohon.

"Kaichou geng" Udin menatapnya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum "Menarik sekali, hari ini watashi akan memberinya pelajaran atas apa yang telah dilakukannya pada watashi kemarin!" Anak Uchiha itu mulai mendekati orang yang disebutnya ketua geng itu. Dan menghampirinya.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz"

Nampaknya orang yang disebut ketua geng itu sedang tidur pulas. Bisa dilihat air liurnya meluncur keluar dari mulutnya _'iuhhh'_ Udin merasa jijik. Tanpa pikir panjang Udin pun menendang orang itu dan menyuruhnya bangun.

"Oy temme.. bangun kau!" Orang itu belum bangun. Udin pun mecobanya sekali lagi. "Oy pemalas, tukang tidur, sok hebat, bangun kau bodoh" Udin sedikit puas dengan kata katanya. Begitu si ketua geng bangun, ia akan membayar semuanya. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Aduh.. siapa lagi ini?" Si ketua perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Ia masih agak mengantuk. Penglihatannya masih samar-samar. Ia pun mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Oh.. kau.. apa maumu? Beraninya kau gannggu tidur siangku. Jika kau pergi aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi jika kau tidak mau, siap siap saja lah. Hoaaaamm..."

"Watashi menolak. Kali ini watashi akan membalas perbuatan omae!"

"Hmm.. menarik.. kalau begitu aku akan menonjokmu sampai menangis.. hoaammm.."

"Kali ini tidak. Jangan macam macam sama otaku psikopat!"

Angin berhembus. Suasana menjadi hening. Dengan pede-nya Udin berkata begitu sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke hadapan ketua geng itu. _'Hahah dia terdiam kaku, dia pasti takut!'_ Begitulah pikirnya. Si ketua heran. _'Otaku psikopat?'_ Ia mengulang kata itu dalam hatinya.

"A-HAHAHAHAHAH... lucu sekali.. HAHAHAHAHAH.. menarik" si ketua tertawa lepas. Seseorang mengakui dirinya psikopat dengan bangga? Ia bahkan tak pernah terpikir akan ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa sebuah kelainan yang disebut 'psikopat' merupakan suatu kebanggaan. Udin terkejut mendengar tertawaan si ketua. Ia diremehkan. Seorang psikopat harusnya ditakuti bukan diremehkan, si ketua harus nya takut gemetaran berhadapan dengan otaku psikopat seperti dia bukannya ketawa.

"Apa yang omae tertawakan?! Omae harusnya takut melawan psikopat seperti watashi!"

"Hah... ok ok. Tak ada Aorang yang lebih menarik selain kau yang pernah kutemui. Ok, aku terima tantanganmu" kata si ketua geng sambil tersenyum. "Silakan mulai duluan"

"Baiklah."

Udin mulai membuka penutup mata kirinya. Matanya yang merah mulai menyala _*hanya perasaanya saja*_ ia mulai merasakan kehadiran kepribadian gandanya. Ia bisa merasakan kini wujud lipannya mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Udin meraung kesakitan, padahal tidak ada yang sakit. Hanya sensasi chuunibyo saja. Si ketua heran, alisnya membengkok sebelah ke atas diikuti dengan bibir yang juga membengkok sebelah ke atas. _'Kekonyolan apa lagi ini?'_ Pikirnya.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Udin mengacungkan tinjunya dan berlari ke arah ketua geng itu dengan kencang. Oww tidak sepertinya itu tonjokan yang kuat, tamatlah riwayat ketua geng.

 ** _'TAP'_**

"Hah?"

"Hmm.."

Tinjuan psikopat ghoul itu ditangkap oleh ketua geng dengan mudahnya. Udin heran sambil menatap si ketua geng. _'Kok tidak mempan? Mungkinkah si ketua tak terkalahkan? atau mungkin kepribadian gandaku belum benar benar muncul? Gawat! Kalau begitu, aku akan dipermalukan lagi.'_ begitulah Pikirnya. Sedangkan si ketua geng hanya terdiam sambil menatap kebingungan yang tampak di wajah si Udin.

"Serangan yang bagus.. aku akan menyadarkanmu mulai sekarang" Ketua geng itu menarik tangan si psikopat ghoul lalu melemparkan tinjuan di ulu hatinya, dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

Perlahan Udin mulai tersadar, ia mulai membuka kedua matanya.

 _'Eh.. dimana aku?'_

"Ok.. kita ikat disini"

Udin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. berusaha mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, seorang dengan rambut acak acakan dan pakaian tak rapi, disebelahnya ada 2 orang gemuk dan kurus. Ya! Itu adalah si ketua geng dengan 2 anak buahnya!

"Yo.. rupanya kau sudah sadar"

"Hah!" Udin kaget. Udin melihat ke belakang. _'Yappari'_ tangannya kini diikat di pohon. Hukuman dari sang ketua geng sudah menantinya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Ketua geng menarik rambut psikopat ghoul itu, berusaha untuk memaksanya berdiri

"Adududuh.. itaii"

"Yah begitu.. jika berdiri lebih baik"

"Bos, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada si lemah itu?" Tanya anak buahnya yang gemuk.

"Hmm.. sesuatu yang menarik, ini tidak akan sakit" Fyuhhh.. sepertinya itu hukuman yang bisa dibilang ringan. Udin kini sedikit lega.

"Ternyata aku tidak sia-sia membawa ini" si ketua geng merogoh sesuatu di sakunya. Sebuah plastik bening. Dengan isi di dalamnya.

"Kecoak? Buat apa itu bos?" Tanya anak buahnya yang kurus.

 _'Heh'_ Udin menarik kata-katanya, sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Kau lihat saja" jawab si ketua kepada anak buahnya.

Dengan senyuman setan, si ketua geng menarik kerah baju Udin. Dan satu per satu dari 3 kecoak yang ada di dalam plastik bening itu mulai dimasukkannya ke dalam baju si psikopat itu.

"HUAAAA! TIDAKK. Ketua... kau kejam sekali..." teriak Udin sambil ketakutan. Kecoak adalah makhluk paling mengerikan menurutnya.

"Kalian lihat?" Kata si ketua kepada anak buahnya.

"Waw ketua sangat genius" kata 2 anak buahnya kagum sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Haha tentu saja. Dan jangan lupa siapkan HP kalian. Kita akan merekam adegan ini!"

"Baik bos!" Jawab ke 2 anak buahnya dengan senang hati.

"HUAAA! mamak tolong Udin mak!"

Udin hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan sambil menggeliat-geliat. Berusaha mengeluarkan 3 kecoak yang terperangkap dalam bajunya.

"Hahahah!" Si ketua tertawa puas. "Katanya psikopat. Masa takut sama kecoak. Hahahah" Dalam hati Udin berkata _'lihat saja!_ _Suatu saat akan ku balas kau ketua!'_

"Bos, ini menarik. Jika diunggah di ig pasti akan mendapat banyak like" kata anak buahnya yang kurus.

"Hmm.. kau benar. Tapi aku tidak akan menggungahnya di ig. Aku akan mengedit video ini terlebih dahulu, aku akan memasang lagu ' _despacito'_ sebagai latar belakang dari video ini lalu menggungahnya di yutub. Aku akan memberi judulnya _'goyangan despacito'_ "

"Wah ide yang brilian bos"

Buruk sekali hari ini, sudahlah ia tidak membawa bekal, perutnya keroncongan, dikerjai ketua geng, dan kini ada 3 kecoak yang merayap dalam bajunya. _'yadaaa.. lebih baik dihajar sampai babak babak belur daripada dipermalukan seperti ini'_ pikirnya. Salah sendiri pula, inilah akibat jika berani menantang si ketua geng-murid terkuat di seluruh sekolah, dan juga murid paling berkuasa di seluruh kelas.

Udin. adalah orang yang menarik, begitulah pemikiran si ketua geng saat pertama kali bertemu anak itu. Selama kurang lebih 3 tahun berada di sekolah, ia sudah bosan dengan orang-orang yang selalu takut dengannya dan dengan mudah melaksanakan perintahnya, tetapi berbeda dengan Udin. Keanehannanya itu memberikan pesona tersendiri baginya. Dia hanyalah murid kelas 1 yang lemah dan tidak ada apa-apanya tapi sudah berani menantang murid kelas 3 si ketua geng, orang yang paling ditakuti. Belum lagi anak itu sering menganggap dirinya punya kekuatan super atau kekuatan sihir, bahasanya juga setengah jepang setengan indo, apa apaan itu, tidak ada orang yang seunik itu selain Udin yang pernah ia temui. Sejak saat itu Udin pun menjadi bahan kejahilan si ketua geng.

3 orang itu masih merekam penderitaan si Udin. Haduhh malu nya.. diunggah ke yutub lagi.. apa jadinya nanti? Semua orang yang melihat video itu pasti akan menertawakannya. Dan jika si ketua geng yang menggungahnya, seorang yutuber yang baru naik daun sedikit _*bisa dibilang lah*_ video itu pasti akan dengan mudah tersebar, dan seluruh sekolah pasti akan mengetahuinya, jika sudah begitu, ia pasti akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan dan kehidupan sekolahnya pun akan menjadi buruk. Owhh tidakk!

Seekor cicak yang tak sengaja lewat, terlihat oleh si ketua.

"Hap. Dapat"

"Apa itu bos?"

"He he heh" Si bos menunjukkan apa yang kini ada di tangannya, sambil menunjukkan seringaian setannya. Seekor cicak. _'Apa lagi ini?'_ Udin merasakan firasat buruk, belum lagi cicaknya lumayan besar. Ow tidak kali ini apa lagi yang akan dilakukan si ketua?

Si ketua geng membuka resleting celana Udin. _'Heee!'_ Udin kaget, lalu si ketua pun memasukkan cicak itu kedalamnya, dan menutup resleting celana itu kembali.

"KAICHOU GENG! OMAE HIDOI DESUU~"

"AHAHAHAH, lihat. Sekarang jadi lebih menarik, ia mendapatkan sebuah goyangan baru. Hahah"

"Waw! Hebat bos"

Menggeliat, Geli, menjijikkan, mengerikan. Itulah yang dirasakan Udin. Dan ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menyingkirkan hewan-hewan itu selain bergoyang-goyang. Belum lagi tangannya yang terikat dipohon. Ketua memang benar-benar kejam...

"Wow lihat, goyangan pinggang itu, sepertinya ia sedang menirukan goyangan king of pop Michael Jackson. Hahah" "Iya bos, keren sekali"

"Hiks.. hiks.. mou yamette... onegai yamette.. kaichou geng..."

Udin akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya, ia sudah tak kuat lagi, ia menangis, dengan sedikit kata-kata bahasa jepang. Emangnya si ketua bisa ngerti? Ketua kan bukan wibu. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk mengolok-olok si Udin.

"Hahahah.. aku tidak tau apa yang kau bilang. Tapi lihat. Kau menangis. Kau tidak jantan. Ini menjadi semakin menarik. Ahahah.."

Aduhh.. malu sekali. Bukannya dilepaskan, ia malah semakin diolok-olok. Malang sekali nasib si Udin.

"Katanya psikopat?! Masa begini? Nangis hanya karna kecoak dan cicak?! Ahahahah.."

Kini Udin hanya bisa berharap, ada orang yang datang serta menolongnya. Tapi ini tempat terpencil. Dibelakang gudang. Jarang ada orang datang ke sini.

 ** _'CLING'_**

Sebuah sinar berwarna putih muncul dari langit seolah ada yang datang, hal itu membuat pandangan ketua jadi beralih ke sinar itu.

"Ada apa bos?" Tanya salah satu anak buahnya. Tapi si bos tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil fokus ke sinar itu. Anak buahnya pun penasaran dan ikut melihat apa yang dilihat si ketua.

Apa itu? bintang? Tidak. Sinar bintang tak akan tampak di siang bolong seperti ini. Jadi apakah itu? Udin yang asik bergoyang-goyang pun bingung melihat ketua dan anak buahnya yang memusatkan pandangan ke langit. Ia pun jadi ikut-ikutan melihat langit juga.

Cahaya itu semakin mendekat. Dan tampaknya akan mendarat di sekitar mereka.

"AAAA TIDAK! BAHAYA! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"

Ketua dan 2 anak buahnya panik ketakutan, Mereka lari tunggang-langgang tak tentu arah. Sedangkan Udin tak dapat berbuat apa-apa kedua tangannya terikat, ia hanya bisa berteriak "HU-HUAAAAA TASUKETE KUDASAI!"

 _SYUUUUUUTTTTTT-_ **DUAAAARRRR!**

Ledakan yang sangat luar biasa. Ketua dan 2 anak buanya terhempas jauh. Debu-debu mengepul di sekitar tempat itu. Ledakan apa itu? Udin membuka matanya perlahan. Debu berkumpulan di sekitarnya sehingga penglihatannya pun menjadi kurang jelas.

 _'Na-nani kore? Apa watashi sudah mati? Tunggu.'_

 _'Menggeliat'_

Yah.. ia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran kecoak dan cicak yang merayap di balik seragamnya, yang membuat ia sadar, bahwa ia masih hidup, jika sudah mati, tidak mungkin dia bisa merasakan rayapan menjijikkan itu. Jadi.. jika itu bukan bom, lalu apa?

 _SYUUUUURRRRR..._

Seketika debu hilang. Seseorang baru saja menghempaskan debu itu. Mata Udin terbelalak, besar sekali bahkan hampir keluar, tapi untung tidak sampai keluar. Ia terkejut bukan kepayang. Seseorang yang ada di depannya. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Rambut itu, masker itu, mata itu, dan.. dan.. tubuh lipan! Tidak salah lagi ia adalah...

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-KANEKI?!"

"hah?"

Kaneki Ken datang menyelamatkannya? Serius? _Kyahhh~_ beruntungnya dirinya bisa bertemu Kaneki Ken _'Ureshii~'_ Udin mulai memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Pertama-tama ia akan meminta tanda tangan, kemudian minta foto selfi bareng, dan jika bisa, mungkin ia akan meminta sedikit kekuatan ghoulnya! Kakoii! Ya. Jika dilihat orang itu adalah Kaneki Ken. Tapi untuk apa Kaneki datang ke sini? Hanya untuk menyelamatkan Udin? Entahlah.. Kita tidak tau. Manusia setengah ghoul itu, Kaneki Ken, mengarahkankan pandangannya ke seorang anak yang kini terikat di atas pohon. _'Ho~ dia_ _melihatku!'_ Kaneki pun mendekat.. berjalan menuju anak itu.

' _SRAT'._ Tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Udin kini terlepas. Oh. Ternyata Kaneki telah memotong tali itu. Udin senang. Kaneki memang orang yang baik, ia telah membebaskannya, Kaneki adalah pahlawannya. Dan kini aktor anime Tokyo Ghoul itu berada sangat dekat dengannya. Udin memandanginya penuh kekaguman dan ketidakpercayan. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"E.. Eto.. boleh kuminta tanda tanganmu!"

Itu lah kata-kata yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Udin. Kaneki memandang anak itu dengan wajah poker face. Mungkin dia bingung.

 _SYUNGGG._ Pohon yang berada di belakang Udin tiba tiba jatuh dibelah Kaneki, seolah ia sedang memberi peringatam ke bocah yang ada di hadapannya. Udin terdiam kaku, mukanya pucat.

 _'E-ehhhh!'_ Pohon yang baru saja berada di belakangnya kini sudah terbelah dua. Huuhh.. Untung aja kepalanya gak kena potong. Sebenarnya si Kaneki kenapa? Apa dia marah?

"Go-go-GOMENNASAI!"

Udin mengatakannya seraya menundukkan kepala. Kaneki hanya memandangnya dan kemudian berkata

"Aku datang ke sini Untuk membasmimu!"

"Me-membasmi?! EHHHH?!"

Suasana menjadi hening penuh kebingungan. Membasmi? Emang nya apaan? Hama? Kutu. Udin memang terkejut kalau Kaneki ingin membunuhnya tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih terkejut.

"Ka-ka-kaneki, KAU BISA BAHASA INDONESIA?!"

Ya. Kaneki yang dari jepang baru saja berbicara bahasa indonesia.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu. Tentu saja bisa. Ini kan fanfic berbahasa indonesia"

Oh iya ya. Udin lupa. Demi keperluan fanfic Kaneki pun dibuat bisa bahasa indonesia. Ok kita lanjut.

Oh iya. Udin harusnya bertanya untuk apa Kaneki membasminya?

"Kaneki? Kenapa kau ingin membasmi ku?" Tanya Udin serius

"Hmm.. sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan utamaku, bukan hanya membasmi kau. Tapi membasmi para otaku psikopat!" _SYUNG_ Kaneki mengayunkan kaki lipannya ke arah Udin, hal itu membuat Udin ketakutan, lantas ia langsung menghindar.

"Otaku psikopat? Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau ingin membasminya?!" Tanya udin penasaran.

"Karena, aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas ini?" Jawab kaneki sambil mengayunkan kaki lipannya lagi ke arah bocah itu.

"Bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Udin lagi sambil menghindari serangan Kaneki

"Ya. Sejak anime Tokyo Ghoul mulai ditayangkan, banyak sekali para otaku atau wibu yang mengaku dirinya psikopat. Dan aku harus membasmi mereka sebelum banyak orang lain yang yang terkena wabahnya!" Jawab Kaneki sambil memberikan serangan Ke Udin. Uupsss. Hampir saja kena. Udin berhasil menghindar. ia sebenarnya masih bingung dengan penjelasan Kaneki yang kurang jelas itu. 'Wabah?' Itulah satu kata yang masih membuatnya bingung. Apakah kemunculan psikopat dalam dirinya merupakan suatu penyakit?

"Jadi maksudmu, yang terjadi padaku ini adalah penyakit?" Tanya Udin bingung.

"Yah kurang lebih begitu" kaneki berkata lalu menghentikan serangannya sebentar sebelum ia berkata sesuatu yang lebih serius. "Dan jika jumlah kalian tambah banyak. Maka, kemungkinan kami tidak akan menayangkan season Tokyo Ghoul yang selanjutnya yaitu, Tokyo Ghoul: re!"

 _'What?'_

Tunggu. Tidak!. Tokyo Ghoul:re adalah anime yang paling ditunggu-tunggu! Jika tidak ditanyangkan itu akan sangat buruk, Udin bisa mati kutu memikirkan kejadian kejadian selanjutnya, hidupnya juga tidak akan tenang, dan mati nya juga tidak akan puas.

"NANI?! KENAPA KAU BERKATA BEGITU?! ANIME TOKYO GHOUL:RE ADALAH YANG PALING KU TUNGGU, HIDUP KU TIDAK AKAN TENANG JIKA ANIME ITU TIDAK DITAYANGKAN! DAN TUNGGU, APA DAMPAKNYA KALAU MEMANG SEMAKIN BANYAK OTAKU PSIKOPAT YANG MUNCUL?!"

Udin lepas kendali. Ia berteriak keras. Dengan tenang Kaneki berkata

"Karena kemunculan kalian. Anime Tokyo Ghoul jadi dipandang buruk. _'Anime Tokyo Ghoul membuat orang yang menontonnya jadi psikopat, anime Tokyo Ghoul tidak baik untuk ditonton'_ dan banyak alasan lagi." Kaneki menari napas, kemudian berkata lagi. "Lagipula, apa kalian itu benar-benar seorang psikopat?!" Udin terdiam, kemudian Kaneki melanjutkan omongannya "Jika memang iya, apakah kalian sudah benar-benar berani membunuh orang?! kalian semua hanyalah sampah! Lihatlah dirimu. Kau mengaku psikopat, punya kepribadian ganda, ingin membunuh orang dan lainnya, tapi dirimu sendiri masih takut dengan kecoak dan cicak. Kau berani menantang ketua geng hanya karna dirimu sudah mendapat kekuatan seorang psikopat saat menonton anime Tokyo Ghoul. Bodoh sekali! Hasilnya lihat. Kau malah dipermalukan."

Mendengar kata Kaneki, Udin jadi terdiam dan malu, mukanya merah dan wajahnya sedikit kesal. Kaneki pun melanjutkan ceramahnya lagi "Yang kau sebut ke-psikopatan-mu itu tidak pernah ada dalam dirimu. Itu hanyalah hayalanmu! Lagipula apa bagusnya jadi psikopat! Mengapa kalian bangga menjadi psikopat? Karna terlihat keren? Hah? Kalian sebut kelainan yang bernama psikopat adalah keren? Bodoh sekali. Kalian para anak ingusan seharusnya tidak pantas nonton Tokyo Ghoul!" _-SYUNGG_ Ayunan serangan itu membuat Udin terpojok di sebuah tembok. kini dihadapannya bisa ia lihat seorang manusia setengah ghoul dengan amarah besar, siap untuk membunuhnya.

"Sekarang bersiap siaplah untuk mati!"

Kaneki mulai melancarkan sserangannya tapi tiba tiba..

"Go...GOMENNASAI!"

Udin menundukkan kepalanya diikuti dengan kedua telapak tangan yang dirapatkan. Kaneki menghentikan serangannya.

"Aku.. aku minta maaf atas kelakuan bodohku. Dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Mulai sekarang aku tobat jadi psikopat!" Ucap Udin dengan keras dan serius. Kaneki memandang bocah itu dengan serius.

"Angkat kepalamu."

Udin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Baiklah.. jika itu memang benar. Kau sudah berjanji. Jadi kau harus menepatinya." Kaneki mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian berkata lagi."kali ini kau kubebaskan. Aku akan lihat perubahan dalam dirimu. Dan jika kau masih seperti ini juga. Maka aku akan membunuhmu"

 _'Haaaa~'_ mata Udin berbinar-binar, ia senang. Kini ia telah dibebaskan hidup. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ditanya-nya.

"Kaneki"

"Apa?"

"Jika aku menepati janjiku. Dan berubah... apakah kau.. akan menayangkan anime Tokyo Ghoul:re?"

Kaneki diam sejenak menatap langit.

"Hmm.. mungkin iya. Tapi itu tergantung. Jika otaku psikopat di dunia ini semakin berkurang maka aku akan menayangkannya."

 _'Yosh! Berarti masih ada kesempatan!'_ Kini yang perlu dilakukan Udin hanyalah menepati janjinya agar anime Tokyo Ghoul:re ditayangkan. Kaneki memang baik, ia tidak menyangka hanya karna dirinya meminta maaf, Kaneki langsung melepaskannya dan juga jika dirinya berubah maka kemungkinan Kaneki akan menayangkan Tokyo Ghoul:re yang ditunggu-tunggunya itu. Pertemuan dirinya dengan Kaneki saat ini mungkin buruk, tapi sangat berkesan, dan berakhir bahagia.

"Kaneki-kun"

"Apa?"

"Bisa lihat kesini sebentar tidak?"

"Hah?"

 _Cekrek_

Setahun kemudian

Ternyata memang benar, Udin menepati janjinya, ia tak lagi menjadi seorang otaku psikopat. Kaneki senang. selain itu nampaknya juga beberapa orang yang mengaku-ngaku otaku psikopat sudah berkurang dari sebelumnya. sehingga Kaneki pun menayangkan kembali anime Tokyo Ghoul: Re.

Tetapi

Ternyata setelah ditayangkannya anime Tokyo Ghoul: Re, malah makin banyak timbul bibit-bibit psikopat otaku dari pada yang sebelumnya, ehh... yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata si Udin yang sudah menepati janjinya bahwa ia tak akan jadi psikopat lagi, malah penyakit lamanya kambuh, dan lebih parah dari yang dudu, saking parahnya bau bawang bisa tercium di sekitar tubuhnya.

Kaneki pun jadi murka, ia pun menyuruh seluruh anggotanyanya ke dunia manusia, untuk membasmi mereka semua.

"Udinnn! kali ini kau tak akan kubiarkan lolos!"

 **TAMAT**

 **YEAYY! AKHIRNYA SIAP JUGA FANFIC PERTAMA KU! BAGAIMANA MENURUT KALIAN GUYS? :)**


End file.
